A known collaborative communication method is described in EP-A1-1933525. A plurality of client devices are represented as an avatar in a central virtual reality environment. Data objects are received from the client devices and displayed in the virtual reality environment.
A virtual command post is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,498. A networked computer system creates a virtual work environment wherein participants can work in parallel to create simultaneous sets of solutions to problems outside the virtual work environment.